Irracional
by Mitsu No Ryoko
Summary: No importa cuantas vueltas le busques para comprender y resolver una situacion. Lo mas probable es que quizas nunca hayas tenido oportunidad de evitarla...One-Shot GaaIno


**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno, siglos después de que mi musa me dejara abandonada a mi suerte, volvió por un ratito. Y para nada mas y nada menos que contribuir con un pequeño granito de arena en forma de One-shot a esta gran comunidad. ¿Y que mejor que reencontrarla, sino que buscando inspiración en mis raíces como escritora? Otra vez, Gaara e Ino se vuelven a hallar bajo el talento de _Muse_. Esta vez, sera otra canción de este, sin duda excelente, grupo ingles. El tema número cinco del tercer disco de estudio, _Absolution_, llamado _"Stockholm Syndrome"_.

**Información no necesaria, pero interesante: **Quizás la mayoría conozca este término, pero para los que no, les comento que se le llama _"Síndrome de Estocolmo" _a un trastorno emocional que se caracteriza por la _justificación _moral y el sentimiento de gratitud de un sujeto hacia otro de quien, forzosa o patológicamente, dependen sus posibilidades reales o imaginarias de supervivencia. El sujeto desarrolla una _relación de complicidad_, inclusive una identificación con el agresor, un vínculo en el sentido de que el secuestrado empieza a tener sentimientos de identificación, de simpatía, hasta de _agrado _por su secuestrador.

**Muchos datos del fic:**

_Fandom: _Naruto

_Personajes principales: _Sabaku No Gaara y Yamanaka Ino

_Clasificación: _Mmmm...Pongamos una "T+" por las dudas; sigo apestando a la hora de identificar el rating...

_Lenguaje:_ Español

_Género: _Tragedia/ Romance

_Pareja: _GaaIno

_Advertencias: _Mmmm...nos ubicamos en un mundo real, lejos de los ninjas y sus jutsus. Quizás, a un par de kilómetros de mi casa o en Suecia, si asi lo prefieren. O sea, un universo alternativo al que conocen estos chicos. Puede que encuentren un leve OCC, pero me justifico al pensar que el chico es muchísimo mas emocional y pasional de lo que muestra (ya que no sabe como manifestarlo; y tengo la sensación que es, inclusive, mas sensible que varios otros personajes), y tomo como base, las lágrimas derramadas durantela reunión de los lideres.

**Aclaraciones siempre bienvenidas:**

_-Letritas colgadas en el medio en cursiva-_Corresponden a fragmentos de la canción.

**Disclaimer: **Ni el manga _"Naruto", _su adaptación al anime y los personajes aquí nombrados me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Si fueran mios, Gaara le hubiera pisoteado la moral (y otras cosas que no le sirven porque no tienen utilidad alguna, ya que estamos) a Uchiha Sasuke durante la interrupción en la Cumbre de los Cinco Kages, e Ino hubiera tenido mas protagonismo (y unas varias conversaciones con este adorable pelirrojo). Tampoco me pertenece la canción que "resuena" detrás, sino que es, como ya dije, de _Muse_. Lo que si me pertenece, es la historia y la imaginación suficiente como para poder juntar al Quinto Kazekage y la Especialista en Mentes.

* * *

_**Irracional**_

Gotas de agua sucia se filtraban del techo, siendo el principal motivo de la mampostería resquebrajada y apariencia descuidada de aquel lugar. Las paredes estaban llenas de humedad y hongos; y la única conexión de aquella habitación con el exterior, era una puerta vieja, con una gran cerradura oxidada.

Estaba nervioso y completamente enojado. Esta situación, el trabajo, habían durado casi dos largos meses. Y hoy, los planes fueron cambiados inesperadamente y todo estaba a punto de terminar. No sabia como estaban sus compañeros y ni tampoco podía salir de allí para averiguarlo, porque su misión era mantenerse alerta y ser la ultima barrera defensora del equipo. Si él fallaba, el plan, el dinero y sus vidas se irían a la basura; ya que habían llegado al punto sin retorno, donde no existía posibilidad alguna de negociación.

Atento a cualquier ruido extraño o a la señal de sus nakamas, mantenía su postura serena y fría, aunque en su interior, sus pensamientos y sentimientos se revolvían violentamente como un torbellino, algo que jamas experimento a lo largo de su _corta vida_. Y no solo porla situación actual, sino también, principalmente quizás, por la causa misma: ella.

Lo mirabacon tristeza y compasión, ¿Desde cuando él se merecía aquella mirada de la rubia? ¡Si todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era para beneficio de ellos, a costa del suyo, sin importar que era lo que ella deseaba, lo que quería o simplemente necesitaba! ¡No la considero ni por un momento! Y aun así...en sus ojos solo había la mas pura ternura. ¡Como la odiaba por eso! Él quería ver lo que se había ganado durante todo este tiempo, ¡No pedía sulástima!

Él solo quería...solo necesitaba...que realmente lo despreciara. Que viera la realidad a su alrededor y la comprendiera. No la quería cerca. Nunca mas. Pero pronto, para su tranquilidad, esta absurda situación llegaría a su fin.

_No me quedaré en tu camino._

_Deja crecer tu odio_

No podía entenderla. El razonamiento lógico implicaba que si alguien era herido, humillado, maltratado o lastimado de alguna manera, esa persona debía, al menos, enojarse o sentir algo de rencor o temor hacia el perpetrador o la causa de su mal. Sin embargo, ella desafiaba completamente el sentido común. Y lo peor de todo, era que no estaba consciente de lo que hacia. De lo que estaba buscando.

.

.

El plan era perfecto. Uchiha, Hyugga, Nara y hasta él mismo lo habían elaborado. Se suponía que no había ni cabía la posibilidad de errores. Eran ellos quienes tenia todo bajo control absoluto, y nada (ni nadie) podría hacer algo al respecto. Entraban, salían con el _paquete_, obtenían el dinero y se deshacían de la _carga_.

Hasta ahora, habian burlado y superaro cualquier obstáculo, inclusive, se dieron el lujo de humillar en varias oportunidades a sus temibles oponentes (algo que jamas habian logrado otros). El plan no podía salir mejor. El punto importante, que no debía ser tomado a la ligera, era la situación con el _paquete_. Se tenia que mantener el contacto al mínimo indispensable con aquel, para que el trabajo resultara un éxito. No podian haber palabras, miradas, ni gestos, ni nada remotamente_ humano_. La ignorancia entre el equipo y _la carga _debía ser mutua. Por eso él, conocido por su inexpresividad, su falta de comunicación y su desinterés en tratos con personas, había sido elegido como el intermediario entre ambas partes, porque, según sus socios, era la mejor opción y quizás, la unica viable. Y sin embargo, sabia como llamarla.

_Ella, tenia un nombre._

_._

_._

Creyéndose incapaz de contener mas aquella exasperacion que lo embriagaba, utilizo su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse firme, y comenzó a acercarse a ella, conservando aun, su rostro impasible. Golpeo el rostro de la chica con fuerza tirándola al suelo, intentando borrar aquella mirada causante de todos los males. Males que jamas había pensado que siquiera existían.

Lágrimas aparecieron en aquellos ojos azules, logrando lo que buscaba. Primero, vio su confusión y luego, un pequeño deje de enojo. Para él, era mas que suficiente. Se sentía satisfecho, ya que significaba que no todo estaba perdido aun. Que ella, podía actuar de manera sensata.

_No voy a contenerte_

_Deja tu ira nacer_

Pronto, la joven bajo sus ojos y los escondió bajo su fleco, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de él. Se mantuvo sollozando un buen rato, y aunque se sentía extraño, él sabia que era lo correcto. Tenia que enseñarle a odiar a esa niña ¿Pero por qué? Ya ni él mismo sabia cual de todas era la verdadera causa.

.

Disparos y explosiones se escucharon, provenientes del exterior. Escéptico, el chico se acerco a la puerta y presto atención a cada sonido. Quizás eran mas refuerzos de los que Shikamaru predijo, aunque no creía que el Nara hubiera cometido un error de cálculos. No por nada, lo llamaban "genio" o al menos, eso es lo que había escuchado.

La única luz de aquella habitación parpadeaba intermitente, y al notarla, el joven pelirrojo no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no expresaban lo mismo. Pronto, sintió que algo andaba realmente mal. Al escuchar con mas esmero, solo percibió ruidos provenientes del exterior pero nada de su alrededor. Se pregunto cuando la rubia había dejado de llorar y, con una suplica oculta para si, volteo para verla.

Otra vez, ella lo miraba fijamente. Podía ver miedo en los ojos de la chica, pero no el que estaba mas que acostumbrado a ver en las personas y decifrar sin esfuerzo. Sin duda, la chica estaba aterrada, pero no por él. Maldijo internamente al notar que con cada explosión que resonaba mas cerca, la rubia se estremecía y clavaba sus ojos en él, como pidiendo alguna palabra de consuelo, o al menos esa es la sensacion que le dio al joven.

No podía estar mas furioso. ¿Acaso era tan tonta como para tenerle mas miedo a lo de afuera que a él? ¿Que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa rubia (si es que pasaba algo), que actuaba sin ninguna lógica? ¡La había golpeado, con un demonio! La había despreciado, humillado, y sin embargo...él, lo único realmente peligroso cerca de ella, no le daba miedo. ¿Donde se había esa pequeña furia que habia creado en ella? ¿A donde se había ido la tranquilidad que él creyó haber encontrado?

Metido en sus pensamientos e insultos hacia la rubia, no notó cuando ella se levanto del suelo y comenzó a acercarse a él. Recién cayó en la cuenta cuando unos pequeños y frágiles brazos lo rodearon, quitándole cualquier posibilidad de escape. Confundido por la situación y la sensacion que le otorgaba el abrazo, miro el rostro de la chica y advirtió, con terror y tristeza, que se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo.

Su mente y su razonamiento le decían que se corriese, que la empujara o algo; que no se quedara parado, inmóvil. Pero sus brazos y piernas no respondian, y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, preparándose para el contacto. Podía sentir su calor, inclusive sin mirarla, podía ver la sonrisa feliz de la chica.

_Mira las estrellas_

_Deja que la esperanza arda en tus ojos..._

Y recordó. Esa mirada compasiva, esa sonrisa feliz, eran cosas que lo irritaban y lo enfurecían. Porque eran cosas que no se merecía, ni mucho menos de ella. La rubia debía entender que debía despreciarlo y odiarlo. Si ella no lo hacia, la paz que él tanto deseaba encontrar no llegaría, y el tiempo se acababa.

Todo lo que habia sentido, pensado, dicho, hecho, hasta incluso prometido, perderia valor y no serviriade nada. Porque aquella barrera que habia logrado elaborar con mucha dificultad, mas importante que la que "habian puesto" sus compañeros, se derrumbaria.

_...Y moriremos_

_en vano._

Solo unos pocos centimetros faltaban para terminar con la distancia entre sus labios. En su cabeza, las imagenes que tenia en su mente de ella de_ ahora _y las de _mañana _pasaban a gran velocidad como si fueran un film de pura decepción. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su estomago se revolvia y sentia que sus extremidades perdian fuerza.

La confusión era más de la que podia soportar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué sentir? Solo sabia que no debía olvidar lo que buscaba (o al menos creia realizar). No podia hacerlo. Él solo la lastimaba, y ella no se defendia; debia resguardarse, y mas ahora, que aun era joven, irracional, ingenua y completamente vulnerable.

_Esta, es la última vez que te abandono._

La empujo lejos impidiendo el beso; salvandolade él y de ella misma. Ya no sabia como hacerle entender que eso no debia suceder. Que él no la apreciaba, aunque asi fuera. Que él la queria lejos, aunque le doliera. Si ella no cuidaba de si misma, lo haria él. Se ganaria su odio, su rencor y aseguraria que ningun rastro suyo quedara en su memoria. Él, no seria mas que una vaga y casi imperceptible alusion el dia de mañana, algo carente de importancia en la vida de la chica. Será como si nunca hubiese existido. Ella, tendria una vida feliz y normal, como antes. Y asi, él encontraria la armonia que nunca penso que podria buscar...y tanto necesitar.

.

La joven, desconcertada por la actitud del varón, se mantuvo firme frente a él. Sabia que por un momento, solo por un momento, él quiso besarla. No podia entender como se podia mantener en constante rechazo, si estaba segura que él sentia lo mismo que ella. Bastaba con verle los ojos anodadados, la atención que le prestaba, los leves pero evidentes movimientos de sus manos y cuerpo. Aunque tratara de mantener un rostro imperturbable, el chico no podia ocultar que algo le sucedia. Ella era joven, pero no tonta. Las explosiones cada vez mas fuertes la llenaban de miedo, y solo queria que se quedara con ella, que la eligiera.

Huir juntos. Queria decirle que huiria con él, que abandonaria todo, sus cosas, su familia, incluso su nombre. Que aun habia tiempo, solo debia tomarle la mano y sacarla de ahi. Y ella, se encargaria de aclarar su mente, de amarlo y hacerlo feliz. Solo debia darle la oportunidad, solo eso pedia este año. Incluso, prometio no desear nada nunca mas...

.

Tonta. Era lo unico que el chico pudo articular en ese momento. Quiso decirle que era tonta porque le gustaba que la lastimaran y decepcionaran, porque le agradaba llorar; pero el golpe de la unica puerta siendo derribada por un estallido, lo arrojo lejos, dando su espalda contra la pared y haciendolo escupir un poco de sangre por el violento impacto. Supo en ese instante que era el unico del equipo que aun estaba con vida, ya que aquellos hombres habian llegado para borrar con toda existencia que obstaculizaba su objetivo y no avanzarian hasta haberlo logrado. Todo habia terminado. Intento levantar la cabeza para ver como se encontraba ella, y vio que dos hombres con uniformes y cascos la socorrian. Noto que los ignoraba y centraba su mirada en él. Odio verla asi. Simplemente, lo unico que podia sentir ahora, era pura decepción. Porque al final, no logro alcanzar aquella calma.

_Esta, es la última vez que te perdono._

Un hombre con una mascara naranja se interpuso frente a sus ojos, evitando que pudiera verla. Quizas era lo mejor, ya que, despues de limpiarse un poco el polvo de su uniforme de manera un poco torpe y graciosa, desenfundo la escopeta que llevaba en la espalda y apunto hacia él. Solo podia escuchar los gritos y las suplicas de la rubia, que forcejaba con sus dos rescatadores para librarse de su protección.

Se escucho un primer disparo. Sintio que su abdomen se desgarraba, provocandole un dolor indescriptible. Levantando un poco la cabeza, observo como la sangre afloraba de su vientre y algo amarronado o amarrillo sucio, no podia distinguir bien (aunque ya no importaba), que supuso que eran sus intestinos. Pero se esforzo en no gritar ni emitir alguna queja. Ella, no debia recordar como sonaba su voz cuando su vida era extinguida, sino le doleria muchisimo (y a ella tambien probablemente). Aun, a unos pocos segundos de que el tiempo se terminara, él trataria de no rendirse. Haria que ella lo olvide y no le dejaria nada para recordar.

Segundo disparo. En contra de cualquier predicción que hubiera hecho el joven secuestrador, el hombre de la maácara no apunto a su cabeza para terminar rapidamente con su vida. Sino que su pierna izquierda fue completamente deshecha por los perdigones de la escopeta. Si pudiera ver el rostro del hombre enmascarado, el joven juraria que alli encontraria una sonrisa. Escucho algo como "el ultimo es mas retador que los otros condenados" en un tono irritado y un "detente por favor" suplicante, aunque ya sabia de quien eran estas palabras.

Ese tipo enmascarado le hacia mucho mas dificil la tarea, pero él no gritaria. Juro que moriria en silencio y asi lo haria. Se preguntaba que si decirle antes de morir que no la queria, aunque fuese mentira o quizas no tanto (no lo sabia con certeza, era la primera vez que sentia algo asi por una persona ,asi que solo podia suponer), serviria de algo. Pero quizás, lo mejor era quedarse callado y no verla por ultima vez.

Le hubiese gustado vivir un poco mas, haberla conocido en otras circustancias, invitado a tomar algo y tal vez, aceptar ese beso que ella quiso darle. Saber con certeza que es lo que producia en él, y retribuirselo. No podia huir con ella, porque no seria capaz de arrebatarle su vida. No se creia apto para darle lo que necesitaba. Ademas, por como estaba la situacion, con Nara y los demas muertos, era imposible huir de la brutal pero eficiente Fuerza Akatsuki. Si sus compañeros fracasaron a pesar de todo el resguardo que mantuvieron, él jamas podia haberla sacado de ahi.

No queria dejarle este recuerdo. Anhelaba que ella pudiera ser feliz, conociera a alguien y formara una familia. Que fuera capaz seguir adelante y que él no fuera nunca un inconveniente en ello. Y si lo meditaba bien, jamás imagino que tal cosa pudiera pasar por su mente. A él no le agradaban las personas (producto de su dificil infancia) y nunca tuvo interés en relacionarse con ellas. Y sin embargo, estaba aqui, en plena agonia, pensando que le hubiese gustado invitarla a salir. Que ilogico y que ironico. Siempre se imagino otro tipo de final, uno mas sencillo y sin remordimientos.

Hubiera deseado que no lo mataran frente a la rubia, que ella lograra odiarlo y no sentir aprecio por él. Ahora no queria tal cosa y lo unico que podia hacer, para preservar su orgullo como hombre, era mantener silencio. Aun cuando escuchaba que era ella quien gritaba por él.

Los hombres que estaban a su lado, conteniendola, se sacaron los cascos negros que traian en un intento de calmarla mostrando sus rostros. Parecia que eran conocidos de ella. Sin embargo, aunque sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y quizas melancolia por un momento, evito mirarlos y siguio luchando para lograr soltarse de aquellos pares de brazos protectores. El joven secuestrador noto que uno de los guardianes, aquel que tenia el cabello de su mismo color, la contemplaba con algo que aparentaba ser ternura, o eso pensó. Le parecio ver la misma mirada que hace unos momentos ella tenia sobre él...pero no sabia si ahora realmente importaba.

Escucho el sonido que produjo la escopeta siendo cargada. El tercer disparo estaba pronto a suceder. No le quedaba nada mas que resignarse a la calma que busco, y a quedarse con la duda que le comia el interior desde que Akatsuki irrumpio en el escondite...¿Podria ella seguir adelante? ¿Podria no llorar por él, alguien que la lastimo de mil maneras y que no se habia ganado ninguna lágrima? Necesitaba saber que ella estaria bien y que su muerte no la dañaria, pero ya no podria averiguarlo. Solo si lo hubiera odiado...ella no estaria sufriendo ahora. Tan tonta fue...desde que esa sensacion nueva aparecio dentro de el, supo que moriria ¿Porque ella no fue capaz comprenderlo? ¿Que si ella lo queria, solo sufriria?...

Un muerte pacifica deseaba. Ahora que sabia que no se iria tranquilo, penso que debio hacer algo mas, esforzarse mucho mas para haber evitado todo esto. Pero recordo que ella jamas fue racional y actuaba contra toda logica, asi que quizas, de cualquier forma, esto no podia haberse evitado...

_Desaria haberlo hecho_

El tercer y ultimo disparo resono por toda la sucia y fria habitacion. Hubo un silencio fúnebre que duro unos segundos, antes que un grito desgarrador lo rompiera.

.

.

La periodista se acomodaba en el escritorio y preparaba su voz. La cámara seria encendida en unos segundos y la transmision comenzaria.

3

2

1

Al aire.

- Ultimas noticias. La joven Yamanaka Ino, heredera de los millonarios _Laboratorios Shintenshin_, fue puesta en libertad hoy por el grupo policial Fuerza Akatsuki, luego de varios intentos fallidos. El secuestro se llevo a cabo el 27 de Julio pasado, cuando ella salia de la Facultad de Ciencias Medicas, donde actualmente cursa la carrera de Neurologia.-

Unas imágenes comenzaban a correr detras de la conductora, mostrando el edificio donde la chica habia sido vista por ultima vez y fotografias de los miembros principales de la Fuerza Akatsuki.

-Segun informes preliminares, sus captores fueron Hyugga Neji, tesorero de la empresa en quiebra "Vigilancia Byakugan", Nara Shikamaru, ingeniero en sistemas de la Universidad de Konoha despedido a principios de año, Uchiha Sasuke, ex-lider de la agrupacion terrorista "Taka" y Sabaku No Gaara, ex-estudiante de Ingenieria Mecanica de la Universidad de Suna. Aparentemente, todos ellos perdieron sus vidas durante el enfrentamiento contra Akatsuki. La señorita Yamanaka se encuentra sana y salva, con heridas menores, nada grave.-

La pantalla mostro varias imágenes de cuatro chicos, uno con cabello oscuro y ojos de color perla, otro de cabello marrón y mirada cansada, luego, un joven de cabellera negra y por último, un chico pelirrojo.

-Termina el dia de una manera feliz para el presidente de los _Laboratorios Shintenshin_, Yamanaka Inoichi y su familia, quienes podran celebrar a tiempo el vigésimo primer cumpleaños de la joven heredera. Sin duda, el reencontrarse con su familia y ser liberada de aquella pesadilla que la mantuvo desaparecida casi dos meses, es el mejor regalo que puede recibir hoy. El informe completo, hoy, en la emision de medianoche.-

* * *

_Merezco arder en el infierno, con privacion de chocolate y pantalones llenos de arena para toda la eternidad. Adoro buscar y releer historias de GaaIno con finales felices, pero cuando tengo que escribir o pensar en una, solo me salen con finales nada agradables (y este final fue mas triste que el de "El Espejo"; que en ese, al menos, el pelirrojo favorito de muchos se mantuvo con vida y no sufrio fisicamente ni un poquito)._

_Es raro tener a Gaara y a Shikamaru, inclusive a Neji, del lado "oscuro" (Sasuke siempre esta ahi, asi que no me molesta), y mas aún a Akatsuki del lado de la "Fuerza" (seh...chiste ñoño o geek, que claramente es presindible, pero tenia ganas de escribir de mas)...pero quizas, Akatsuki no era tan bueno. Si lo fueran, no tendrian la fama de ser brutales ni metodos destructivos en ese mundo, pero quien sabe..._

_Pobre Gaara, al final, Ino jamas podra olvidarlo, aun si quisiera (pero no quiere, ni yo tampoco). Al menos deberia haberla besado. Y si se preguntan si de casualidad eso que habia por ahi era un one-side de SasoIno, si que lo fue. Por qué? Porque él es mi segundo pelirrojo favorito de Naruto, no hay mucho mas._

_Ah! me olvidaba! ¿Que les parecio el ultimo opening de Naruto? En lo personal, vi a Sasuke otra vez muy cerca de la cara del rubio y si mal no note, Yamato y Sai le tocan las pompas al ex ninja griton para subirlo. O sea, de Sai me lo espero porque es raro, pero, ¿Yamato? Ese tipo debe ser como Kakashi, re buena onda con las chicas. No creo que ande tocando retaguardias de estudiantes...al menos, masculinos..._

_Como otro comentario colgado aparte: Buena esa! A falta de un titulo de Capitan, le dieron otro mas de Comandante! Bien ahi Ninja Tanuki, que cool eres! Muestra porque eres el mejor Kazekage! Ahora, chico pelirrojo, demuestrales a todos de que estas hecho, que ambos titulos te vienen como anillo al dedo y si por esas casualidades, te llegas a encontrar con Sasuke, hacele saber bien que esta vez el Susanno no lo salva..._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Si Keima, quiero decir, Kamisama quiere y mi musa no me abandona, nos volveremos a ver en poco tiempo._

_Saludos, besos y galletitas panchitas virtuales para todos (si me preguntan como se comen, yo aun todavia lo sigo averiguando. Cuando tenga una respuesta, les mando un PM a todos)_

_Ryoko!_


End file.
